Letters Never Sent
by OMeggy89
Summary: This is a collection of stories that Edward Wrote to Bella during their separation in New Moon
1. Chapter 1

The Letters Never Sent

**The Letters Never Sent**

Summary: This is a collection of letters that Edward wrote to Bella during their separating in New Moon.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight novels and am no Stephanie Meyer.

**Letter #1**

_Bella, _

_I take it back my angel. I love you, more then I love anything else. I thought that I could tell myself that I did not love you, and I would eventually not. I was so wrong, but not in leaving. This was how it had to be, we couldn't be together, and it just won't work. I'm too dangerous, Bella. You have had enough danger in your life without me being around to cause you more. My hope is that eventually you will forget me, and forget how much that you loved me. That is my hope, but your stubborn my Bella, and I know you won't let go that easily. Hate me if that would help, act like you had never met me, forget me. I beg you. _

_Jasper still feels bad for attacking you, and he feels guilty. He thinks that it was the events that took place at your birthday party that caused us to leave Forks. It wasn't though; I had been planning on going away for a whole now. Ever since that day at the Phoenix hospital, after James had attacked you, it has been on my mind. I wasn't able to back then though, even though I should have done before you got so attached to us, before I got attached to you. Now I also attached that I regret ever leaving you. _

_I don't know why I am sending you this letter! I am supposed to breaking all contact with you and helping you forget that I exist, not helping you to remember me. How stupid am I? I know you would try to convince me that I am not stupid, but I am Bells. I'm stupid and selfish to put you in this position. I'm sorry; I will not do it again. _

_Yours For Eternity, _

_Edward._

Edward looked the letter over and out in an envelope. He did everything but stamp it before he realized that he should not send this to her. She did not need to see him like this, missing her like crazy. So, he grabbed a small wooden chest and put the letter inside. He knew now what he would do when ever he felt the urge to run all the way back to Forks, he would write her a letter. A letter that she would never receive because then she might hope for him to come back; but never would he be going back to Forks, to her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Letters Never Sent

**The Letters Never Sent**

**Summary: This is a collection of letters that Edward wrote to Bella during their separating in New Moon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight novels and am no Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I just want to say thanks to those that have reviewed on the first chapter. It means a lot that people like what I am doing. However, I will not be posting more of this story until I get another chapter up on the Star Wars story I have been writing. Thanks to everyone!**

**Letter #2**

_Bella, _

_Well, I decided to go to Alaska for a whole. Spend some time with Tanya and the rest of her "family". Tanya is annoying me a little though. She won't leave me alone and she follows me everywhere. She think that because you and I br… are no longer together it means that she can start making her pursuits after me again. I can see your beautiful face in my mind turning into a scowl of jealousy and telling me that I would be better of with her because she would be more beautiful. But Bella, there is no one as beautiful as you in my eyes. Now that I have had you, I cannot think of anyone better for me then you. You never have been to be jealous my precious angel because you were the only woman for me._

_How is Forks? Has Newton asked you out yet? Just writing his name makes me snarl, and I know I shouldn't. He'll make you happy, happier then I can make you. He can give you what I can't. He can give you kids, and able to kiss you without any temptation to kill you. I can't believe I am sitting her writing to you telling you who you should replace me with. I don't like Bells, I don't like it one bit. _

_I love you and you love me. Why should that be such a problem? We're both strong, and your stronger then I would like to admit, my one and only angel. You are going to okay whether you have me in your life or not. Stay strong my angel, and do not do anything stupid, reckless, or dangerous because I won't be there to save you this time, or any other time from now on. _

_Man was that ever painful to think about let alone write it. Being way from you is starting to be harder then I would like, and takes a grand amount of effort on my part not to run all the way back to Forks and ask you to take me back. No matter how much I hate to admit it, I know you would take me back without a second thought. Your far to kind hearted and far to forgiving, especially to a monster like myself. I know, you don't think I 'm a monster, I know. _

_I can't help but picture you handcuffing me to you so I could never leave you again. I'll assure you now, if I do ever come back I will let you do what you want to me if it means you will forgive me in the first place. _

_I just want to say, before I go, that I love you. I love you more then I have ever loved anything or anyone in my whole existence Bella, and if I had a soul you be it to. I thank you Bella, for being my reason to continue on with the dammed life, even if I cannot enjoy it by your side. _

_Goodbye my Bella, I need to hunt now so I will end this letter here. _

_Yours for Eternity, _

_Edward. _

Edward smiled when he read over the letter. He felt a lot better now that he had written the letter and vented out what he was feeling. He still felt that this was a good way to deal with his anxiety over leaving Bella. Like his first letter, he did everything but stamp it before he placed it in the same little wooden chest that he had put the first letter.


	3. Chapter 3

The Letters Never Sent

**The Letters Never Sent**

**Summary: This is a collection of letters that Edward wrote to Bella during their separating in New Moon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight novels and am no Stephanie Meyer. I wish I owned Edward though ******

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has read what I have written so far. This may, or may not be the last letter of the story. It all has to do with whether or not you think I should write another letter or not and I will be taking ideas even though I have a few of my own! Well here's the third letter. **

**Letter #3**

_Bella, _

_I saw you today with Jacob and Mike. Despite the pang of jealousy I felt when I saw Jacob wrap his arms around, I am happy for you. You have found someone who will be able to give you what I couldn't. How could you move on though? How could you just let go of everything we had? I know I told you to, but you are usually so stubborn toward what I saw, why did you choose now to listen to me? _

_You shouldn't be with him Bella, you should be with me; damn it I love you Bella, and no matter how much I try to deny it, it is the truth. If I could muster up the courage to do so I would of ripped both of them apart and claim you as mine once more. It is completely my fault Bella. I gave you up fair and square to give you a better life. You're not supposed to know I exist I have no right to be jealous. No right at all. _

_This isn't making me feel better…. _

_I am making myself more and more miserable the more I continued to write this letter. You looked happier and I can't ruin that for you because no matter what I would have to leave you again. Not because I want to but because it is the right thing to do. I won't ever be okay with this, Maybe we should talk. I could explain my actions and make you see that I am not trying to hurt you. You won't though, and you will beg me to stay ad I will have fight my same battle again. You'll use your power over me to make me give into you and stay. My battle between doing the right thing, and doing what it is I want will always plague me, but I think we both know what one we want to win in our hearts. _

_I can't do this anymore. I thought writing you would help null my pain over leaving you. This is my last letter Bella, and tomorrow I will be gone from Forks back to my family. No, I still will not tell you where it is because I know that then you will try to find me. Coming to Forks was a mistake. You cold have seen me; you could of found out that I was here. So now, I sever my ties once and for all. It is for your own good my sweet precious Bella. _

_Goodbye my little lamb. You will forever be in my brain and my un-beating heart. Have a good life Bella, and I wish you and your future potential suitors the best of luck. You are an amazing girl Bella and are growing up into an even more beautiful woman. You will be happy. _

_Your Masochistic Lion, _

_Edward. _

Edward decided that this one letter he would leave for Bella. He put it into an envelope and put her name on the front before sealing it. He would wait until it was pitch black before going to her house and leaving the letter in her room. He would sneak into her bedroom like he had done many times before. He would leave it, and then get out.

However, when he got to her room his heart sank at what he saw. She was so much thinner then she used to be, she looked ill. Why hadn't he seen it before? She muttered his name, but her voice was twisted with a cry out in pain as she said it. She was suffering and this letter would make it worse. It would break her heart more so he abandoned his leaving the letter, and ran back out the window, letting still in hand.

This letter would join the two others he had written.

-The End-

**A/N 2: Well everyone tell me what you think and whether or not you would like to continue. You can either say a simple yes if you would like me to continue or a no if you would not like me to continue. If you answer yes and you have any ideas for a letter that you would like me to write leave it with your answer. **

**Thanks everyone for reading this story! **


	4. Chapter 4

The Letters Never Sent

**The Letters Never Sent**

**Summary: This is a collection of letters that Edward wrote to Bella during their separating in New Moon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight novels and am no Stephanie Meyer. I wish I owned Edward though ******

**A/N: I gave in and am writing another letter. Just to warn it is a bit…sad… sorry to the readers, if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. **

**Letter #4**

_Bella, _

_What the hell do you think your doing? Alice keeps seeing your future change every few minutes, or disappear completely. I don't know what you are trying to play at. Are you trying to get me to come back? Is this your sick approach to getting what you want? Well I will tell you now that it is not going to work. You are not going to get your way Bella, because I am not going to be coming back. Please Bella, for my sake, don't do this to me. _

_Don't even get me started on what she has seen you do! Riding a motorcycle without a helmet? It's that Jacob kid. He is a bad influence on you. Why do you always have to fall for the boys that are no good for you? I swear you are doing this just to torture me. Though, why would you? You probably would of forgotten about me by now if you did what I said. Though, it is obvious that you are not following the promises that you made to me the day that you left. _

_What happened to that promise by the way? The promise where you promised not do anything stupid, dangerous, or reckless? Why do you do this? Why do you have to be so stupid? I love you please don't do this to me. Don't get yourself killed because I don't know what I would do if you were dead. Actually, I know exactly what I would do, and I know that it something that you would not want me to do. So, keep that in mind and STOP doing what you are doing. _

_Oh, and Bella, I am sorry for calling you stupid. You are anything but stupid, stubborn yes, but certainly not stupid. I love you Bella. Forever, and for always, and if you were to die because of what I have done to you, the decision that I made to leave you, I do not think that I could go on and live for eternity without you. That is why I will go to the Volturi, (Do you remember me telling you about them?) and ask for them to kill me. I already know that none of the family would kill me even if I were to provoke them to do so. Don't try and tell me not to, because I won't listen. There is no place for me on this earth if you are not on it my dear Bella. _

_I love you forever. _

_  
Edward. _

Edward looked over his letter one more time before he sealed it. He really wanted to give her this one, but he knew that she could never know that he was still around. It wouldn't be right for her. He kissed the envelope and placed it in the chest with the other letters. There were four of them total, and he knew that he would have to burn these so that no one in his family would find them. He knew that Alice knew about them from the moment that he had made the decision to write the letters but had never come right out and said anything about them. He would keep doing these letters for as long as it would make him feel better about what he had done. Though no one would ever read them.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Letters Never Sent**

**Summary: This is a collection of letters that Edward wrote to Bella during their separating in New Moon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight novels and am no Stephanie Meyer. I wish I owned Edward though ******

**A/N: This is the last and final letter. You'll be able to figure out where in New Moon this letter takes place **

**Letter #5**

_Good-bye, my Bella. _

_I know this letter you will never get. Not because I don't want you to have it, but because you will never be able to read it because you are gone. Rosalie called me and told me, and I can't say that I am surprised. In my last letter I told you to stop doing the stupid and reckless activities that you have been doing, but of course you did not know. You're gone now because of it. _

_I can't help but blame myself for your death, because I was not there. I left you to keep you safe, but you ended up committing suicide. You jumped off of the cliff and you vanished. Oh gods Bella, I am so sorry that I left you. I am so sorry. This is my entire fault, oh gods. I love you so much and I never got to say goodbye. How could you do this to me Bella? How could you leave me, you know that I can't live if you don't exist. I should never have left, I should never have left you that day in the woods. All I have done is ruin your life more then I did when I was there. _

_I can almost hear your voice screaming at me in my head, telling me that I am an idiot and that I am the reason that you are dead. Though you would never do that. You couldn't blame someone for anything because you are selfless. You are a sweet compassionate person. It was the number one reason that I loved you, and now your gone. I don't know what to do, the thought of living on this universe without you, it just doesn't seem right. Why should someone as beautiful and pure as you be dead and someone as monstrous as me still be alive? _

_I think going to the Volterra is my only option, but if I decide it for sure Alice will know, and she must not try to stop me. I want to be with you again, and even though I doubt I will be admitted to heaven, where as you, my beautiful angel are a shoo in. But I know in the after life I will see you again, whatever form of that it is. I don't know if they will grant my request to kill me, but I hope they do. I don't want to live without you. I relly don't want to live without you, just the thought is killing my already unbeaten heart. I am sad, and I can't stop dry sobbing. _

_Now I have realized the errors of my way, and now I know that I need you like I need blood. I need you like you need the air that you breathe. I know you would tell me that I should move on, that I could have any woman that I want and to move on would be no problem at all, but I can't move on. Now that I have loved you, I cannot love another. Just as I know in my heart you were unable to love any other. We were soul mates Bella, and I messed it up. I drove you away and told you I did not love you. I told you I did not want you and that is what lead you to this. _

_To Volterra I go, I will see you soon, my sweet beautiful Angel. I love you, please do not ever forget that. _

_Yours, Even in Death _

_Edward. _

Edward had just hung up the phone from Rosalie and he knew he had to write this one last letter. His Bella was gone from him forever. She had been taken from this earth and she was to never return to him again. He knew Alice would know his decision to do this, but he prayed she would have the sense to not come after him. He crushed his cell phone in his hand and through it into the trash. He then folded up this letter and put it in the envelope he had pulled out and carefully wrote _Bella_ across the front of the envelope. He did not bother putting the letter in the box with the others, he just left it out on the desk in his room in Alaska. He did not care if anyone found it because he no longer cared about anything. Everything he had lived for over the last year had been taken from him, and now he was going to go and fix his mistake.

He will never write her another letter again.

**-The End-**


End file.
